In Times of War and Peace
by Les723
Summary: DISCONTINUED.KK B . In a time when war among the four Kings is common, alliances must be made. To do so, items of wealth are traded as promises. What happens when the daughter of one king is what one prince seeks? Will the girl be traded to ensure peace?
1. Business

`Hey! This is my second story. My first one, Thieves of Darkness, is still being worked on. Check it out if you haven't yet! This idea just came to me one day out of the blue. Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own RK

In Times of War and Peace

Summary: The world is controlled by four very different kings, each eager for the others dead. In these time, war is very common. In order to form an alliance, the two sides must offer each other some type of item as a promise to be loyal. When the stakes are high, is one man willing to temporarily give his daughter as this item to keep peace? And what happens when the one taking her is none other than the Battosai, Prince of Edo? K/K(B)

Chapter 1: Business arrangements

Business. That's all Kenshin Himura was there for. As Prince of Edo, the king had assigned him to come and form the trust between the two kingdoms. War. That's all that ever happened in this world. And he was sick of it. And why did he have to be the one sent to Mizu Castle? Why couldn't the High Lord have gone? It was the High Lord's job to be the communicator for the king, didn't this qualify as a communication? 

"Your Highness", the carriage driver said, causing Kenshin to look up, "We've arrived."

True to it's name, Mizu was indeed a watery place. Two of the four sides of the castle were surrounded by a gorgeous lake. Forests of trees sprung up around the glistening source of life, and flowers bloomed around. It was too cheerful for Kenshin's taste. They gates opened, and the carriage was allowed to enter. Kenshin stepped out of the carriage, only to scare away the servants, who had appeared to see who had arrived. He smirked. Let's just say that Kenshin did not a have a reputation for being nice. In fact, he was quite feared in some cases. As strong fighter, with golden gleaming eyes, people tended to avoid him. IT didn't bother him at all, for he wasn't much of a people person. He began to examine the castle, scanning carefully for anything that looked out of place. A prince could never be too cautious these days.

"I assure you that you will be in no danger on your stay here."

Kenshin turned quickly to find himself facing a tall man, with ice cold eyes.

"Greeting Prince of Edo. I am Aoshi Shinomori, High Lord to the King."

"Greeting", Kenshin replied, studying the man. He seems to be a skilled fighter, Kenshin deducted, as he sensed the man's ki.

"The King is waiting", Aoshi said, motioning for Kenshin to follow, "Let's not keep him waiting."

The two left the inner courtyard, and the hiding servants came out, eagerly whispering amongst themselves.

"So that is the Prince of Edo, the one they call Battosai"

"Why is the prince here?"

"Haven't you heard? He's here to become allies."

"With our King? But why?."

"What do you think they will exchange?"

"Who knows."

"I just hope I don't have to serve that manhe's quite scary"

On the last comment, all the servants there couldn't help but nod their heads. Serving the Battosai would indeed be scary. Who knew what the monster would be like..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The King of Mizu, Kenji Kamiya sat on his throne, waiting for the Prince of Edo to arrive in the throne room. The King was not too happy about the Prince being there. He knew all about the man, and what he had done. Not to mention that Prince Kenshin was known quite well as a woman hungry man. That was what mainly worried the King. He had the two most beautiful daughters in his kingdom, and some day one his eldest would inherit the throne. No, he did not trust the Prince around his daughters. 

"Father, I'm here."

It was Megumi, his eldest. She had the appearance of a fox, and was sly like one too. She had inherited her mother's gorgeous hair, and delicate face. And, she showed a great interest in the medicine field. He wished she did not have to be there, but it was of common courtesy that his heir should be there. Sighing, he wished for the best as he heard the doors open. In walked Aoshi followed by a red haired man with a cross shaped scar. The King stood to greet the man, as did Megumi.

"Welcome to my kingdom Prince of Edo", his voice roared out.

Kenshin bowed, "It is an honor to be here."

He turned and faced Megumi, eyeing the lovely lady, "Might I ask who this is?"

Now Megumi bowed, "I am Princess Megumi, Heir to the Kamiya Line."

Kenshin gave her his infamous smile, known to melt any girl's heart. He'd have to talk to this beauty later. Turing back to the King, he frowned, "I must admit, I hate being the one to do these things, so may we get this over as quickly as possible?"

"Of course", Kenji Kamiya said standing up and beckoning Kenshin to follow, "Come, let us talk over dinner and we'll get this over with."

The two went into a small chamber behind the throne followed by Aoshi, who was there to make sure nothing went wrong. The others in the throne room went on with their normal business, each secretly wondering what would be settled on. Megumi decided to talk a walk in her private garden, she needed some fresh air. Later she would see her sister whenever she got back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They had been in there for three hours. The servants were beginning to wonder if they would ever settle on something, when the door opened up, and the three men stepped out.

"Yes, 100 of your finest men seem fair", Kamiya said to Kenshin as the exited the room, "Have you decided what you wanted yet?"

"No, I'm not sure yet", Kenshin said, shaking his head, "Might I think about it overnight?"

"Of course. Take all the time you need. Neither kingdom is in that much of a hurry."

Nodding in thanks, Kenshin was shown to his servant, who then escorted him to his bed chamber.

"If you need anything Your Highness, just sound the bell", the servant said before exiting.

Kenshin looked around the room to find it quite to his liking. The bed was made form a wooden frame, and was quite comfortable. The room was decorated in the color of royal blue, and a few seals hung from the wall. Looking out the window, he decided a stroll on whatever garden below would be good, on the account of being stuffed from the meal he had just eaten. Glancing at the sky, and seeing the moon and it's position, he deducted it to be around 7 PM. Figuring he could find his way down there by himself, Kenshin quietly left the room, not wanting to wake anybody who had retired to bed early.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey! Don't run in the hall!" a male voice whispered loudly down the corridor, "People may already be asleep!"

A giggle was all he got in reply form the female running ahead of him. He began to run faster, trying to catch her and slow her down, but she turned the corner too quickly. WHAM! A sound echoed through the hall.

"Shit."

The man quickly turned the corner to find out who she had run in to, muttering along the way, "See Jou-chan. I told you not to go running through the halls. Didn't I tell you that you'd run into somebody?"

He picked the girl up on her feet, and them waited for her remark to come. 

"No Sano, you told me I'd wake somebody up", she replied sticking her tongue out at him.

"Why you little-"

"A little help here please."

The two looked down to where the voice had come from. A red haired man sat on the ground, rubbing his head.

"Oh.sorry about that", the girl said apologetically.

"Here", Sano said, giving the man a hand, "Wait, you're the Pri-"

"Kenshin, Prince of Edo? Yes", the man replied, "And who might you be?"

Kenshin heard the man gulp, and saw him stiffen for a moment. 

"I'm Sanosuke Sagara, this little girl's guard."

"Little girl! Why you're going to get it later Sano!" she yelled at him, but then quickly turned to greet the Prince, "I'm Kaoru", she said, giving him a little smile.

Kenshin could only nod as he saw he eyes. Her deep pools of blue were all he could focus on. They seemed to pull him in. They were lovely, and so full of emotions, easily readable.

A noise in the corridor broke Kenshin's starring, and all three turned to see King Kamiya there himself.

"What, might I ask is going on?" he asked, "Kaoru! What are you doing out this late? I thought you retired to your bed chamber for rest!"

Kenshin watched closely with interest as the girl hid behind her body guard.

"Kaoru answer me"

"Sorry father", Kaoru said meekly, bowing her head, "I only wanted to visit the garden. I guess it is too late at night to be doing such things though."

"Father?" Kenshin asked as he looked between the King and Kaoru.

"Yes Himura-san. Kaoru is my other daughter."

"Then why was she not there earlier?" Kenshin asked nosily, "Were you hiding her for some reason?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kaoru yelled, "Why would I be so cowardly? If you must know, I was in a nearby town visiting a dear friend. I just got back about an hour ago." 

"Oh."

"Well, "The king interjected, "I suggest we all return to our chambers."

They all agreed, saying goodnight and heading their separate ways. Kenshin was deep in thought the rest of the way back, and by the time he slipped into bed, his eyes had turned golden. He knew what he wanted from Kamiya in exchange for the alliance. His daughter Kaoru. And he would get her no matter what.

Mizu = water

Sora = sky

Kurai = dark

Well, that's the beginning of this story. Let me know if you like it. If you do, I'll continue it, if not then I won't. Thanks. Oh, and don't forget to check out Thieves of Darkness!

-Les723


	2. Terms

  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own RK.  
  
Chapter 2: Terms   
  
Kaoru sat there on the bed, silently fuming. Her plans for that evening had been ruined, and all because of that stupid jerk! How dare he run into her! So he was the Prince of Edo, she didn't care. It made no difference to her. The sooner he left, the better.  
"Still mad Jou-chan?" Sanosuke's voice rang out, interrupting her train of thought.  
"Yes." Silence.  
"Oh come on now," he said, gently pushing her shoulder, "You didn't need to do anything tonight."  
"No," Kaoru replied, "But I was planning on meeting Megumi out thereshe's going to wonder what happenedand she may be a bit mad"  
"Don't worry about it," Sano said, pulling up the cover, "Come on. You need your beauty sleep, it's getting late."  
"Kaoru reluctantly obeyed, pulling up the covers once she had laid down, "Yes mother"  
"That's a good girl," he replied, patting Kaoru's head, and then kissing her forehead.  
Kaoru swatted Sano away, "Sano! Knock it off! I'm not in the mood for this tonight!"  
"I can see that ," Sano mumbled on the way to his room, which connected to the Princess's by a door.   
"I heard that!"  
----------------------------  
Kenshin had slept peacefully last night, his thoughts drifting towards the girl he planned to have. All he had to do now was play his cards right and she would be his. Speaking of the girl, Kenshin found it odd that he existence was never mentioned. Funny that King Kamiya would have two daughters but never mention the younger one. Usually they were the ones married off to some snobby, rich man in attempt to bring in more money for the family. On more than one occasion, they would end up the bride of some old rich fool on his deathbed. That way, when he died, which wasn't that much later, the "widow" would return home to her parents, bearing new wealth. If the girl was lucky and truly beautiful, a wedding to a single elderly king or nobleman could take place. Upon his death, the girl would also return home, but along with the money would come whatever title her husband had held. Indeed, that was what the other children, mostly girls, were for though. So why, Kenshin pondered, did Kamiya keep his other daughter out of the spotlight? There seemed to be no reasonable cause. He would just have to find out. Putting on one of his finer outfits, Kenshin made his way to breakfast, guided by a servant.  
----------------------------  
Megumi waited patiently in the hallway outside of her sister's room, playing with the ring on her finger. This ring was very important, worth as much as her life was. It was her proof. The proof that she ws indeed the heir to the throne. Funny how a golden ring, with a large sapphire in it's center and engraved on both sides, was as valuable as life. It was true however. Looking on one side of the ring, you would find the Kamiya crest, an elegant K, with roses entwined around it. On the other side was a simple picture of a crown. Around the inside of the ring was said to be the family motto, elegantly carved. The motto, however, remained a secret, as the ring was rarely seen by the public. At one time people knew of this motto, but it became more of a whisper as years passed. The ancient ring's motto was soon lost among the peasants, and only the royal family themselves knew it and it's meaning. This ring was passed down generation to generation, heir to heir. Megumi was lucky that the ring was just a little big around her thumb. Most of the time the ring was either too big for the women and too small for the men. These heirs were forced to wear the ring around their necks from a golden chain.   
"Good morning Princess."  
Megumi wa snapped out of whatever thoughts she was having, turning to the owner of the voice, "Good morning Prince, you startled me."  
He laughed lightly, "Sorry about that. Might I ask what you are waiting in the hall for?"  
'Nosy man.' She smiled, "I am just waiting for my dear sister so that we may converse for a few moments before ws head to the Great Hall for breakfast."  
"I see," was his reply. He bowed to her before allowing the servant to show him the way, "I shall see you shortly Princess."   
And then he was gone. Megumi glanced down the hallway to make sure no one was coming from either way. Then she began to pound at the door, shouting at Kaoru. In a minute, the door opened and she was greeted by Sanosuke.  
"Kaoru is still getting ready Kitsune."  
----------------------------  
Kaoru had just enough time to pull on the pink dress before she heard Megumi attack Sano. 'Must have called her Kitsune again.' Kaoru couldn't help but laugh. If only people could see Megumi now. Megumi, who was known to remain calm and dignified at all times. Ha! That was a joke! Megumi had a horrible temper, well not as bad as Kaoru, but she had somehow been able to hide it when in public eye. This eye did not include when in her chambers, or with Kaoru and Sano for that matter. Stepping out into her room, she found Sano with Megumi in a headlock.  
"Do I always have to keep an eye on you two. You should both know better, honestly," Kaoru lectured to the two, "I feel like I'm looking after two babies."  
This was not the correct thing to say however. No sooner had the words left her mouth, Megumi pounced on her.  
"You're one to talk Kaoru. You're always late, and besides, half the time you're fighting with Sano. Sometimes we both fight him together. Drop the act, because you're definitely more immature than me."  
Kaoru just nodded. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Megumi, she was still trying to wake up. Satisfied with the answer, or lack of it, Megumi let go of Kaoru, grabbing the girl's brush. Swiftly, she was able to sweep all of Kaoru's hair up into a simple bun. Securing it, she grabbed a pink flower out of a nearby vase and placed it in Kaoru's hair.  
"There, all done," Megumi replied placing the brush in it's respected place, "I still think you should get it cut. It's much to long to leave down all the time. If you got it cut to my length you could just brush it and then go."  
"Megumi, I like my hair the way it is," Kaoru said before her sister could go on, "Now why don't we go get something to eat. I'm sure father is expecting us"   
Agreeing, the three headed toward the Great Hall.  
-----------------------  
"How did you sleep last night?"  
"Just fine. I forgot I was away from home."  
"Glad to hear that."  
Kenshin sat, eating a fine meal with the King. His daughters had yet to arrive, so he was forced to make small talk with Kamiya. It didn't bother him though, and he eager awaited when the King would bring up their discussion from the day before. The King suddenly stopped their conversation, adverting his eyes elsewhere.  
"Good morning my daughters. How are you today?"  
"We're fine father," they both replied, "And you?"  
"In a wondrous mood. Now come, have a seat."  
Kamiya quickly turned his attention back to Kenshin, "Now where were we?Ah yes"  
--------------------------  
The meal was joyous and full of chatter and laughter. The princesses along with Sano had engaged in conversation with High Lord Aoshi and his companion, a lady named Misao, who had just arrived a few days before. Calling her a lady was a bit wrong though, for she possessed the skills of a ninja and was even allowed to fight in battle. She did seem to be quite taken by Aoshi, though he did not seem to return these feelings. Misao was there to aide him in any possible way, sent away by her family who hoped the girl would learn something from the elegant princesses.   
Kenshin was still in deep conversation with the King, but did catch bits and pieces of their conversation. The King was beginning to return to the business at hand, and for that Kenshin was grateful. He had never enjoyed being sent to take care of things such as this.   
"So Prince, have you decided on what your kingdom will take in exchange for your men?" Kamiya's voice rang out, causing all conversation to stop.  
Kenshin smirked, "Indeed I have. To ensure peace between the two land, I request that I take home something of valuesomething like your youngest daughter."  
The room was silent and all that could be heard was the clattering sound of a dropped fork. All eyes turned to the source of the noise, Kaoru.   
With all eyes on her, Kaoru saw the need to escape, "I am not a possession to be traded or bargained with."  
And with that, she stormed out of the Great Hall, her sister and Sano hot on her trails. Misao glanced quickly at Aoshi before following the other two out.  
Kenshin turned back to the King, "Will you meet my terms?"  
  
Well, that's the end of chapter 2. It would have been a bit longer, but I split up this chapter. Hopefully I'll have the next part up soon. Sorry if this is a bit short.....  
-Les723 


	3. Conditions May Apply

I'm so glad that people are still interesting in reading this after it took me such a long time to update last time..sorry about that. Anyway, here's the next chapter that was originally going to be put in with the 2nd chapterEnjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own RK

"speech"

'thoughts'

you know the deal..

Chapter 3: Conditions May Apply

Kaoru was enraged as she stormed through the halls. Luckily, she had been able to remain calm and contain her rage until she was out of view. The Prince had probably wanted her to make some king of scene. Well she had showed him! She was lost in her thoughts as her feet carried her to her favorite place in this castle, the Princess Garden. Millions of natural and imported plants and flowers placed in breathtaking designs, numerous grand fountains, and a quiet atmosphere. Kaoru's favorite part, though, was the fact that a natural waterfall came crashing down into the garden, carrying water throughout the garden and to a small body of water. Water was one of the things that could calm the temperamental princess down, and luckily for her, water was plentiful around the castle. Another thing she enjoyed about the garden was that it was private. Only the royal family members and a few people of great importance were allowed in. Due to this, Kaoru, Megumi, Sano, and Misao had spent many days and even nights conversing in the garden. She had memorized the many paths and hidden spots in the garden years ago, and Kaoru found herself down one of the path lost deep in thought. Her feet carried her to her favorite bench on which she absentmindedly sat down. Roses surrounded her, giving off their sweet smell while the gentle noise from the nearby waterfall danced around her. Coming back to reality, Kaoru took this time to relax in her favorite spot. The others would find her back here soon.

----------------------------

Kenshin was a bit disappointed. He had at least expected more of an outburst from the girl. Last night she had seemed unable to hold her temper and keep her mouth shut. Pity that she hadn't done that. The only comfort that Kenshin had taken from the event was that he could sense the anger radiating of the girl. Well, at least she was mad. His eyes flickered with amusement for a moment before returning to their emotionless expression. The King had been shocked at Kenshin's terms, to say the least. Immediately excusing himself from the room, the King walk quickly away with his High Lord without a polite good-bye or excuse me. No doubt to discuss the event. So there Kenshin was, alone and bored, in the Great Hall without a thing to do. Tired of just sitting down, the prince found himself looking at the items around the room. Behind where the king had sat a large tapestry was hung on the wall, bearing the Kamiya crest in colors of gold and blue. Scattered around the room were numerous suits of armor, no doubt each holding some importance to the Kamiyas and their kingdom. On the left side of the room, a large set of doors opened up to a balcony. Upon stepping out onto it, Kenshin was greeted with an incredible view. Off into the distance was a town, which seemed to be busy and full of life, as smoke rose out of the homes and dots moved along the streets. Looking closer to the castle, there lay the body of water that surrounded the castle, peaceful and blue. Trees were everywhere, and random fields of flowers provided many colors that were scattered all around. It was like a painting. Taking one last look around, Kenshin returned inside. On the opposite wall, it looked like there were some kind of paintings. They turned out to be portraits. Looking near the bottom, Kenshin found what he was interested in. There the two sisters were. Megumi followed by Kaoru. Another lady's portrait hung to the left of these two, and Kenshin guessed it was their mother, the deceased queen. She had lovely raven hair, much like Kaoru's, that went well past her shoulders. The only difference in their hair was that Kaoru's was straight and the queen's was wavy. Her face was structured the same as Kaoru's and they also shared the same creamy skin. Funny, Kenshin had thought that the mother would look more like Megumi. It was obvious that Kaoru took after her father. They had the same blue eyes and they both had the Kamiya nose. Kenshin's eyes searched the rest of the portraits. None of them looked anything like Megumi at all. He frowned. 'How odd'

Kenshin was interrupted from his thoughts as a voice suddenly spoke to him, "Sorry to make you wait Prince," Kamiya said, "There were a few things that needed to be discussed. Now if you'll follow me, we shall talk about some conditions."

'Conditions?' Nodding silently, Kenshin followed the king down the corridor and to another room. 'What type of conditions?'

-------------------------

Megumi stood shaking her head at the conversation being held between Kaoru and Misao. She wondered how much longer the two were going to keep up the silly conversation, it was just wasting time.

"I'm sorry to ruin your fun and disappoint you, but plotting to kill the prince is out of the question. Both of you need to come out of your fantasy worlds so we can all discuss this."

Kaoru and Misao paused for a moment before reluctantly agreeing.

"You're right Megumi, as usual," Kaoru replied in defeat, "But what else can we do about it. There's no use discussing it when father will be the one making the decisions."

"True," Megumi said agreeing, "How very true."

"Hey," Misao chirped, "Do you thinkthat Kenshin somehowknows aboutKaoru?"

"No way!" Sano said voicing his opinion, "How can he if most of our staff doesn't know?"

"Good point," Misao said agreeing, "Hey Kaoru?"

"What Misao?"

"Do you think we can gohorseback riding?"

"Sure Misao!" Kaoru replied as she thought about the last ride they had taken. Misao had managed to get off the trail as they raced to see who was the fastest. She ended up falling off the horse and into a stream, only to become soaking wet. On top of that, she had lost the race, "Just don't fall off this time Misao."

Misao shook her head, "Don't remind me"

"Excuse me" a voice rang out. It was a servant, "The King requests your presence Princess Kaoru."

Kaoru sighed. She had no choice but to go, "Already? Very Sano.."

"And High Lord Aoshi requests your presence too M'Lady," he said turning to Misao.

"Me?"

"Yes M'Lady. Now if you'll kindly follow me"

"Go on now," Megumi said, offering a small smile, "I'll be in my room reading a book. Come find me there when you finish. Maybe we con ride horses then."

Slowly the three followed the servant, wasting as much time as possible. None of them looked forward to entering that room. Kaoru, concerned about her father's decision, Misao puzzled as to why Aoshi had summoned her, and Sano, who never liked meetings.

-------------------

Kamiya, Aoshi, and Kenshin sat in silence, waiting for the arrival of those requested. They made no eye contact with each other, and each man seemed to be deep in thought. There was a knock on the door, before it cracked open and a head appeared, "Your Majesty, they are here."  
"Good. Send them in."

The door open al the way to reveal Kaoru, Sano, and Misao. They all came in swiftly, quietly sitting down in a seat.

Kenshin broke the silence. "I thought this was to be a private meeting between the four of us," he said, gesturing towards Kaoru and the two other men. He looked at Misao and Sano, "What are they doing here?"  
Kamiya opened his mouth to reply, but his daughter beat him to it, "Sanosuke is my personal guard. He is to be with me at all times and is to go where I go. Misao is here because she was summoned by Aoshi."

Kenshin gave a small nod to show he understood, "Now what are these conditions you mentioned?"

"First and foremost," Kamiya began, "I want to make it clear that I will not force my daughter into this. This will be her choice, and her choice alone. She will decide and do as she wants."

"Fair enough," Kenshin said with a frown. 'I was hoping to make this quick and easy. Now it's going to be dragged out'

"Secondly," the king continued, "If the Princess decides to accept, Sanosuke will accompany her as her personal guard."

Kenshin nodded. He had figured that someone would be sent with the girl. However, he had figured it would be a maid to help her out. What could he do about it though? Nothing. If he wanted the girl, he would have to accept the conditions. Besides, they weren't that bad.

"Is that all?"

"No," Aoshi spoke up, placing a hand on Misao's shoulder, "Misao will also accompany the Princess to Edo."

"Right!" Misao said cheerfully, "WaitHuh?"

The grip on her shoulder tighten and Aoshi gave Misao a stern look. Misao quickly shut her mouth. They would discuss this later, she guessed.

"These are the conditions Kenshin," the king said, "Do you accept them?"

"Yes, I will accept these conditions."

Kamiya nodded, "Very well then. Now the rest is up to Kaoru. She must make the decision."

All eyes turned to Kaoru, who was lost in deep thought, "I will require some time to think."

"You'll have until dinner tonight," Kenshin said coldly, "Word must reach my father by tomorrow morning."

Kaoru nodded, leaving immediately with Sano. Misao began to follow, but was directed down another corridor by Aoshi. Kamiya and Kenshin bid each other farewell, each going to their respective rooms.

-------------------------

Aoshi quickly led Misao to his private library where most of his work was done. Misao gasped as she stepped foot into it for the first time. The room was grand. Thousands, if not millions of books filled the shelves built into all the walls. A lovely imported mahogany desk sat in the center on a specially made carpet. A collection of swords filled many display cases scattered about the room.

"Nice room," Misao muttered under her breath.

"Hmmm?" Aoshi asked.

"Oh nothing," Misao replied turning a bit pink, "Aoshi-sama, why must I accompany Kaoru?" 'Maybe he no longer needs me around'

"I would have thought that to be obvious," Aoshi stated, "Kaoru will require a friend while she is in Edo, Misao. More importantly, there are some places that Sano will not be able to follow her. Therefore, you will go as her consort, able to go anywhere the Princess goes."

"OhhhhhhI see," Misao said enlightened, "Aoshi-sama?"

"Yes Misao?"

"Do you think Kaoru will agree to it?"

Aoshi looked her straight in the eyes, "I do not know Misao."

-----------------------

Megumi was shocked. Well shocked was an understatement. When Kaoru had rushed in and told he the news she had become speechless. Father was letting Kaoru decide? It was unheard of. What's more, she couldn't believe the Prince had agreed to it. If Kaoru did accept, she would be here all alone. With Kaoru, Sano, and Misao gone, she would have nobody to talk to or visit with. What would she do. 'Wait. Why am I so concerned about myself. Poor Kaoru. She has a big decision to make.'

Right now, Kaoru sat in Megumi's favorite chair, staring into nothingness. Sano stood next to her, a worried look on his face. Megumi stood up, walked over to where Kaoru was, and then violently shook her.

"And what was that for?" a grumpy Kaoru asked.

"Come on and snap out of it. You can decide later. Right now we're going to ride horses."

"No Megumi. I don't feel like it," Kaoru said coldly. All she wanted to do was curl up on her bed and go to sleep. There was too much to think about.

"Horseback riding?" an excited voice said from the door. It was Misao, "Let's go!"

Megumi looked at Sano and Misao, smiling evilly. Together, the three grabbed the fighting Kaoru, and dragged her down to the horse stables. Reluctantly, Kaoru mounted her horse.

"Only to make you stop bothering me."

After that, the four enjoyed a nice ride across the open fields and through the woods. Misao managed to fall off her horse only once, just missing falling into the river. Time passed quickly, and before they knew it, a servant had come on horseback to tell them supper was ready. All eyes turned to Kaoru as they put their horses back in the stable. Her eyes were clouded over, and it was hard to read her emotions. Half heatedly, Kaoru walked towards dinner with her friends, who walked silently by her side. In a matter of minutes she would have to make her decision. A decision that she had not had time to think about. They entered the room to see only Kamiya, Aoshi, and the Prince at the table.

"I figured a private dinner was needed for tonight," Kamiya said to his daughters.

They only nodded.

Kenshin wasted no time. As soon as Kaoru had sat down, he asked the question, "So Princess, what is your decision?"

Nobody moved or made a sound as Kaoru meet Kenshin's eyes. Her mouth opened and everybody waited for the words to come out, "

And that's the end of this chapter. Sorry to leave it hanging at this point, but I love the suspense. Sadly, I won't be able to update until the first week in August. I have Band Camp all next week, and I don't have access to a computer. SorryI didn't mean to leave it like this for so long..that's all. Hope you like it!

-Les723


	4. Sign on the Dotted Line

Alright! Here's the fourth chapter! Sorry to leave you hanging like thatmy bad What can I say? I'm cruelnot really. I should be working on my other RK fic right now. I haven't updated that one in a while. I'm really into this one right now thoughit's next on my list though. Anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Don't own RK.

"Speech"

'thought'

Chapter 4: Sign on the Dotted Line

---------------------------------------------------

PREVIOUSLY

Kenshin wasted no time. As soon as Kaoru had sat down, he asked the question, "So Princess, what is your decision?"

Nobody moved or made a sound as Kaoru meet Kenshin's eyes. Her mouth opened and everybody waited for the words to come out, "Yes." (AN: Did you honestly expect her to say No? I didn't think so)

Yes. A small word with much larger meaning. A meaning that would affect the entire kingdom whether they knew it or not.

Kaoru sat on her bed at the present moment contemplating what she had done.

"The word, it just slipped out" she mumbled to no one.

Had she really meant what she said? Kaoru wasn't sure. How could she have just answered without any thought? On such an important topic too.

Now a different road lay in front of her. A different path that had mysteriously appeared. It was an unclear path, lost in the fog and most likely full of sharp turns and mountains. And she, Kaoru had to take it head on, no matter where it led. At least she could take comfort in knowing she would not be alone. Misao and Sano would be at her side. What lay at the end of the path, she didn't know. Whatever it was though, Kaoru would face it head on.

"Why did I say yes?" she asked herself, "I really don't know"

Of course she knew though. She was doing it for family. For her kingdom. At least that's what Kaoru told herself. She yawned, tired from today's events. Slowly, her eyelids began to droop, and she found herself succumb to a deep sleep.

--------------------------

Kamiya slowly made his way to his daughter's room. He was concerned about Kaoru. She had remained silent the rest of the dinner, and had proceeded straight to her room afterward. He only hoped she hadn't felt obligated to say yes. 'That was not my intention.'

He arrived at her door, knocking lightly. There was no answer. He paused for a moment before creaking the door open. There was Kaoru, asleep on her bed. Kamiya smiled. She looked like a little angel. Carefully, he managed to cover he with the sheets without waking her from her slumber. Placing a kiss on her head, he quietly exited her room, "Goodnight my Princess."

---------------------------

Megumi was also in her room, but unlike Kaoru, she was unable to sleep. Her thoughts were full of questions. What had Kaoru been thinking? Why did she say yes? Did she realize what she was doing? Megumi shook her head. Right now was not the time to worry about things like this. She could easily discuss the questions with Kaoru in the morning. Sighing, she got off her bed and headed for the door. She needed some air, and taking a walk sounded good. She took a left, heading north for a small garden, but stopped. 'I need to go somewhere more private.' Megumi changed direction, heading south to reach a garden that barely anybody knew about. The entrance to the garden was easy to miss, and Megumi had only discovered it two years ago. It was her garden. The plants had been overgrown at first, but it was nothing Megumi couldn't handle. She had recreated the garden, and in her opinion, it was the prettiest one in the castle. She entered it, heading for the two person stone bench on the left, where she sat. Megumi was lost in thought once more.

-------------------------------

Misao had been walking around the palace for nearly an hour, mainly in search of her Aoshi-sama, when she spotted Megumi walking down the hall. Curiosity got the best of her, and she gave up her Aoshi search, opting to instead follow her friend. Megumi began taking off toward a less used part of the castle, and Misao still followed. 'Where is she going?' Megumi turned the corner sharply, anddisappeared? 'Huh?' Misao was now confused. She had just seen her turn the corner, so where had she gone? There were no intercrossing hallways or doors near this end. 'Just one path.' Misao frowned. There had to be an explanation. 'We're in a castle. There must be some secret passage. All I need to do is spot it.' Studying the walls, Misao looked for anything that could hide a passage. Nothing. 'But there must be something here' And then she spotted it. A slim doorway, hidden in the shadows. Unnoticeable to anybody unless they were searching for the room, and even then it was hard to spot. 'I wonder what's in there?' Quietly Misao stepped through the door, and into'A garden?'.

----------------------------

Megumi sensed a presence, and opened her eyes to find Misao.

"How did you-"

"I followed you here," Misao stated, "It took me a while to find the door though."

Megumi smiled, patting the spot next to her, "Have a seat."

Misao did so, and the two sat in silence before one spoke.

"Megumi?"  
"Yes?"

"Why do you think she said yes?"

"Kaoru? I don't know. Half the time I don't understand her" Megumi said sadly, "I'm sure she had her reasons. I just wish I knew what they were"

"Me too," Misao whispered back, "I expected her to say no."

Megumi silently agreed, "Do you know where Kaoru is?"

Misao nodded, "Asleep. The King told me so when I saw him in the hallway."

"Why were you out so late?"

Misao turned a bit pink, "I was looking for Aoshi"

Megumi laughed, "Why did I even ask?"

"You got me!"

Megumi thought for a moment, "Is Sano with Kaoru?"

"No, I think he took off after dinner," Misao said recalling dinner, "Maybe he want for a walk."

Both girls tried to picture Sano strolling down a flower-covered path, happily humming a song. This resulted in a fit of laughter.

"Yeah right!" Megumi said in between laughs, "He's probably gambling and drinking at a bar!"

"You're rightSano taking a walk? What was I thinking?"  
Misao yawned, which caused Megumi to do the same. (AN: Yawns are so contagiousyou know what I mean?)

"Maybe it's time we retired to our rooms" Megumi suggested.

Misao looked at her funny, "Can't you just say go to sleep? You sound so fancy"

Megumi smirked, "Well maybe I want to"

She got up without waiting for Misao's reply. The shorter girl followed quietly, not wanting to wake anybody up. They reached the hallway, and split up, each headed for their own room.

"Goodnight Misao."

"Night Megumi."

This time, Megumi fell asleep without any troubles.

-----------------------------

He was half way home, and if he wanted to make it back by dawn he could not stop. Picking up the pace, Kenshin sped towards Edo, good news along with him. A compromise had been made. He just wasn't sure if his father would like it. 'Too bad. He shouldn't have sent me in the first place.'

The Prince of Edo's thoughts drifted toward the Princess, Kaoru. Soon she would be returning back to his castle, where he could keep an eye on the lovely beauty. Who knew what would come of it. Only time would tell

----------------------------

Sano stepped back into the castle, eager for some sleep. It had been a long day. By now, he guessed Kaoru was asleep. He would just have to talk to her tomorrow then. Entering his room, he got into bed.

'That was a nice walk'

And that's chapter four! I just had to put something about Sano in there, even though it wasn't that greatSorry that nothing really happened in this chapter. I'm also sorry if my little remarks in the chapter bothered you. At least you finally got to see Kaoru's response. I was tempted to make her say no, but then it would have ruined the storyShe'll be happy that Kenshin is back at his own castle for a time being thoughand we'll find out what Kenshin's dad thinks of all thisThat and much more in chapter 5when I figure out what much more is.just kidding..maybe.Let me know what you think!

-Les723


	5. Conversations and Plots

Hey y'all! Sorry it's been such a long time since I updated, but I've been so crazy busy and I kinda forgot all about my stories. Complete craziness Hopefully I'll be able to update on a regular schedule now

Disclaimer: Don't own RK.

Much thanks to those who reviewed so long ago:

Drawkcab, cyji, flaming-amber, erica6060, mika, reignashii, victoria, and night-owl123.

Thank you!

FYI:

Yuki snow

In Times of War and Peace

Chapter 5: Discussions and Plots

Yuki Castle stood between two mountains, it and all of it's surrounds covered in snow. The castle itself looked deserted, for there was no movement around it's outer door. Even the large town nearby seemed empty. Shutters were closed, street lamps were unlit, and there was not a single soul out in the streets. The only signs of life were the tendrils of smoke that drifted out of the chimneys.

Horse hoofs came rushing through, their noise echoing throughout the entire town. Alone on this dark, cold night a man passed through the town heading straight for the castle bringing important news.

----------------------

Prince Kenshin was glad to be back home at Edo Castle as he relaxed in the warm bath. For the last hour he had been in a nerve racking discussion with his Uncle Hiko, the King. It seemed that he was not to happy about the agreement Kenshin had made with King Kamiya. His Uncle had turned remarkable red from anger and had begun to shout names at Kenshin, calling him a worthless idiot and so on. Kenshin didn't care, he just stood there trying not to laugh at his Uncle's red face. Saitou, the High Lord, finally put a stop to the argument by pointing out that nothing could be done about it.

"Stupid Uncle," Kenshin muttered to himself, "He shouldn't complain. He sent me after all. What did he expect?"

-----------------------

Two guards stood if front of the large metals doors, protecting the castle from whatever came their way. As the horseman approached, they drew their swords, ready to skewer him if he made the wrong move.

"Wait!" the man cried out, "I bring news for the King! His Majesty has been expecting me."

One of the guards grunted. Slowly, the two sheathed their swords, pulling back the heavy metal prongs that locked the door.

The doors opened and there stood a man. The horseman did a quick bow.

"Greetings High Lord Kanryu," he said, "I bring the news his Majesty requires."

High Lord Kanryu smiled, "Good. Follow me."

Kanryu led the tired messenger through a number of halls, stopping at a grand looking door.

"King Yukishiro has already retired to his chamber. He will not be happy to be woken, so make what you have to say quick and to the point."

The messenger nodded.

Kanryu nodded to a guard who stood in front of the door. The guard knocked, waiting for a response.

"Enter," came a sleepy reply.

Kanryu entered first, bowing to the King, "Sorry to bother you, but a messenger has brought news about the enemy."

The King's eyebrows shot up, "Really? Pray do tell me."

The messenger bowed, "Well your Majesty I have just come from Mizu Castle, where I was pretending to be a servant as you requested. I thought it best to inform you that Prince Kenshin of Edo has been there to talk about an alliance."

King Yukishiro nodded, "It is as we thought. So tell me, what have they decided?"

"You may be surprised to here this Your Majesty," the man replied, "Prince Kenshin has offered one hundred of their finest men in return for King Kamiya's youngest daughter."

Yukishiro laughed, "That boy is a dense as ever I see. Always trying to get women. Well, this is most interesting. Interesting indeed."

There was a moment of silence as the King sat deep in thought,

"Kanryu."

"Yes sire?"

"Make sure this man is given a room to spend the night. See that his every need is gotten. Tomorrow he shall return to Kamiya as a servant."

The two men bowed, wishing the King a peaceful slumber.

King Yukishiro wouldn't be sleeping tonight though. He would be too busy plotting his revenge.

Alright, as lame as this chapter is, I had to start moving the plot AKA introducing the bad guy. I promise we'll be back to Kenshin and Kaoru in the next chapter. Review!


End file.
